1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle trunk lids.
2. Background Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0178656 describes a convertible vehicle roof which is movable between a closed position in which the roof covers the passenger compartment and an opened position in which the roof is stored in a storage compartment of the vehicle body. A trunk lid for the storage compartment is movable between a luggage storage position and a roof transport position. In the luggage storage position, the trunk lid is raised at its rear and lowered at its front relative to the storage compartment. In the roof transport position, the trunk lid is raised at its front and lowered at its rear. The trunk lid is connected to a first guide rod by which the trunk lid may be moved into the luggage storage position. Second and third guide rods are mounted on the first guide rod forming a type of parallelogram by which the trunk lid may be moved into the roof transport position.
DE 199 32 500 C2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,707) describes a stowage compartment for a vehicle having a movable roof. The vehicle includes a pivotable trunk closure which, as a trunk lid, may swivel about a swivel axis situated close to its front edge, or as a folding top compartment lid, may swivel about a rear swivel axis situated close to its rear edge. The trunk closure is articulately connected to an auxiliary frame. A stowage compartment cover is connected to the auxiliary frame.
DE 100 64 363 C2 describes a multipart vehicle cover for a folding top compartment. The cover is situated above the folding top space and is supported on the vehicle body by guide rods. The guide rods are positioned with respect to one another in the manner of scissors and are mounted on the folding top compartment cover and the vehicle body.